Orbis Tyll
Orbis Tyll is a Navifex, a shipwright and in times of war a Navarch, a fleet admiral, of House Fornax. He is the founder of the Tyll Navalia, one of the fastest growing and already one of the biggest ship selling companies of the sector. Traits and Appearance Orbis is caucasian, 1,88m, 82kg, dirty blonde hair, blue-grey eyes, no visible prosthetics or similar. He wears his hair cut relatively short. To the side of both his eyes are thin, white scars. Remnants of an operation perhaps. In his late 30s, Orbis always looks as if he has something on his mind. Rarely do his eyes not wander, except when he's working on blueprints or over his com pad. Contrary to standard Fornax fashion he is usually wearing a bomberjackets with some Fornax insignia, beneath that black shirts or T-Shirts and well made, black elastic pants with jeans patterns. Every now and then he wears small insignia of his own shipyard too, mostly the Mirrored Owl logo. When on business trips on the planet's surface or away from Maja, Orbis often carries his personal Reticulum Mag Pistol named Uluka, crafted by Shinkan 夾白 Gofannon. While looking mostly like an ordinary, black Mag Pistol it has an extended magazine and can fire bullets made out of a rare metal called Bja, a secret discovery of Gofannon on Andophael's moon Thale. Biography The family name Tyll did not ring many bells in Acheron Rho, until Orbis, son of a small mine owner and a ship engineer, worked his way up in the ranks of House Fornax. Through the houses famous iron will and hard work, paired with lots of creativity, Orbis managed to convince his teacher Navifex Fornax Veteris Cani to let Orbis design and build his first ship at the age of 12. Although a failure at its maiden voyage, the ship's design brought him attention and through benevolent nobles the means to keep developing new ideas. One of those was the Lacus P, a small, yet incredibly fast person transport ship. Having not only designed but also built the prototype by his own hands, Tyll was so confident in his work that he was willing to act as the only passenger on the ship's maiden voyage, captained by the extravagant test pilot Princeps Fornax Montecchi Porscha. The success of the Lacus P and the promise of similarly built ships of remarkable speed yet low fuel consumption catapulted Orbis Tyll into a senate position at the young age of 24. At the same time he started his own branch of engineering. His crew of engineers, carefully picked from willing workers of common Majan descent, are signed under heavily regulated non-disclosure agreements to keep the secrets of both House Fornax and Orbis Tyll safe. Budget reports suggest that his crew gets paid almost four times that of comparable positions in other institutions. A high output of improved and newly designed ships made the name Navifex Tyll Orbis into a widely recognized brand for space ships with speed, stability and exceptional fuel utilization albeit rather high prices. With his own branch of engineering and in tradition of other noble houses, Tyll created his own sigil in the colors of House Fornax. In each of his ships it is hidden under the captain's consoles, as not a single of his ships shall ever fly without his good will. What his sigil's words and illustration mean is not officially stated and rumors are widely varying. In February 3200, after returning from the Pilgrimage to Andophael, Orbis married Augur Historia Fornax Scio Abela in a quiet and small ceremony with only a few of his friends and crew around, not a single member of the powerful Scio family present. In the wake of the Empire's war against the Sector Trade Organization (STO) Orbis traded his bomberjackets against a Navarch's uniform and is prepared to leave at a moment's notice to command a smaller fleet of ships for House Fornax. Early Life Born to a mine owner and an engineer, Orbis went through the usual rigorous Majan kindergarten and school education in Aramsvall until he got into a special promotion program at age 12. Political position Orbis is a Virtue Member of the House Fornax Senate. His political stances align mostly with those of the groups Maja Prima and the Romdverga, although he does feel immense pride in the Empire and its accomplishments and wishes for his home planet Maja to not be fully isolated but rather the new Prime planet of the sector.Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:House Fornax Members